


My Light

by saturnakasix



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New Years, Post canon, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnakasix/pseuds/saturnakasix
Summary: Alex and Henry have the day off and get to spend New Year’s Eve together.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Firstprince Secret Snowflake Exchange





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [great_turkey_calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_turkey_calamity/gifts).



> HI!!!! I hope this doesn’t seem rushed. This is for Jenna aka Turkeycalamity. She is such an amazing person and deserves the world. I hope you enjoy this.

Waking up next to the light of your life was a different type of amazing. There was something warm about it. It was like basking in the sun while laying on the sand or drinking a warm cup of tea on a cold day. It just felt _right_.

After everything they’d been through, this was more than a dream come true. It was a fairytale they wished upon a star for. 

Alex was Henry’s north star. He helped him in the dark, leading him in the direction he needed to go. He needed to break free of the chains the patriarchy put around him. He needed to be just Henry, not Prince Henry of Wales. Alex gave him a choice and every day he was glad he took it. Glad that Alex put in the effort to make sure it happened. 

Henry was used to early morning meetings. Today he was off, but that didn’t stop his internal clock from waking him up. He stared at Alex, eyes tracing along the details of his face. Alex was cute when he slept. He was finally peaceful instead of a chaotic ball of energy. 

Henry decided after a few minutes to go make breakfast, however, a hand slipped around his waist to pull him in closer. 

“Alex.”  
“Five more minutes.”

Henry rolled over to face him. Alex buried his face into Henry’s neck. 

“Let me go. I’m trying to make breakfast.”  
“No one wants plain toast.”  
“I can put jam on your toast, Alex.”  
“Not marmalade.”  
“... I can put butter on your toast.”  
“Just stay here. We don’t work, let’s enjoy it.”  
“I would enjoy it a lot more with food in my stomach.”

Alex sat up, tilting his head as if to say ‘really?’ Henry laughed. Even though it wasn’t your stereotypical peace and quiet, he still considered this peace. He can be himself and act however he wanted. 

“Fine. You can make breakfast, but that means we are doing whatever I want for the day.”  
“That’s mildly concerning.”  
“ _Henry_.”  
“Kidding, kidding. We don’t have to do anything. We can just stay at home.”

Home. That had a nice ring to it. He never felt at home in the palace. This was more than he could ever ask for. Even if they didn’t have the brownstone, he would have said that he was home. _Alex_ was his home. 

“None of that shit. We are going to do the absolute most.”  
“Always a pain in my arse I see.”

Alex gave him his award winning smile. Henry knew there was no getting out of this. 

… which is how he ended bundled up in a car to who knows where. Alex gave him no context of plans, just dress warm. He did compromise by letting them stay home for a while and not spend the whole day out. It was already five by the time they left. In New York traffic, they were finally reaching their destination quarter to six. 

“We’re here.”  
“And where is ‘here’?”

Alex grabbed Henry’s hand, practically pulling him out of the car. Henry didn’t have a chance to give a proper response before Alex was talking again. 

“It’s a two minute walk, it’s amazing, you’ll love it.” 

Alex’s excitement was contagious. Henry couldn’t help but smile.

Alex was correct on his timing. He ducked under a branch, leading them to a clearing. He gestured to the area- a frozen over lake. No one there to disturb the peace. 

Henry was in stunned silence. 

“I had Zarha make sure nothing bad would happen to us and leave these,” he pulled ice skates out from behind a bush.

Henry swore on the Force that he loves Alex more than anything. Alex can be spontaneous with some of the things they did together, but this was meticulously planned out. In general, everything Alex did showed how much he cared. Events like this just reminded him how much. 

“How did you find this place?”  
“I wanted to take you ice skating somewhere no one would interrupt us. I found this place in that search.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now put these on.”

Alex was born and raised in Texas. Texas didn’t have seasons. It was hot, hotter, hot, warm. Anything outside of that was rare. He knew how to roller skate, which he assumed would correlate to ice skating. 

He was wrong.

He looked like a newborn chicken on the ice while Henry skated with ease. After falling again, Henry helped him up as he laughed. 

“It’s not that funny.”  
“It truly is. It was a brilliant idea to go ice skating when you don’t know how.”  
“I thought it would be fun and easy.”  
“It _is_ easy. Here, let me show you.”

Henry grabbed his hands, then hit Alex’s skate with his own to make it straight. Alex almost fell at that unexpected hit. Henry made sure Alex was balanced before skating back slowly, dragging Alex with him. 

“See? It’s not that bad. Now move your feet like this,” Henry said, showing him what to do.

It was not that simple. It really wasn’t. Alex tried his best, stumbling forward. He didn’t want to fall forward onto Henry, so he pulled back fast- causing his feet to fall out right from under him. 

Alex did not let go of Henry’s hands fast enough, dragging him down with him. Henry tried to save them, but ultimately ended up on top of Alex. 

They both laughed softly, staring into each other's eyes. 

“Not that bad, huh. If I had to say-” Alex was cut off by Henry placing his own lips upon his. He leaned into it until Henry pulled away and plopped next to him. 

They sat in peaceful silence, staring up at the stars. This was how it was supposed to be. Henry and Alex, not Henry and Alex against the world. 

When a little flurry of snow hit Alex’s face, he sat up. He put his hand out to confirm that it was actually snowing- it was. He smiled, struggling to stand up. Henry rolled his eyes, getting up and then helping Alex. 

Henry continued to teach Alex what to do, occasionally talking about the constellations they were able to see in the sky. 

The snow made the night magical. It was like they were dancing in the moonlight with glitter falling around them. Nothing could make the night better.

Once they had tired themselves out, they drove home. By the time they got home, it was almost time to watch the ball drop. 

Henry started boiling water before heading to change out of the wet clothes. Alex pulled out some tea and hot chocolate, putting it to the side. Once Henry got back, he went to the room to do the same.

There was a reason he waited. It’s crazy how heavy a small box could feel in his pocket. 

Alex loved him on purpose. There was no doubt about it. He could never love someone as much as he loved Henry. 

Alex walked out of the room, Henry already stirring the powder into the water. The television had been turned on in order to know when the ball was going to drop. 

“Are you alright, love? You were gone for a few minutes.”  
“Never better. Let’s watch the fireworks from the balcony. They’re gonna to go off soon.”

Henry handed Alex his cup, then grabbed his own. He followed Alex outside. The steam from their cups was visible in the air.

Henry took a small sip, testing if it was too hot to drink. He waited a long moment before taking another sip.

Alex took a large sip, huffing while the liquid was in his mouth to cool it down. It was worth the struggle if he was being honest.

“Tonight was amazing. I believe I’m going to let you choose what we do more often.”  
“Trust me, I’m full of good ideas.”  
“Of course you are.”  
“Hey!”  
“You have many good ideas, and many over the top ideas.”  
“Those are not mutually exclusive.”  
“I realize.”

In the background, the newscaster starts counting down from ten. They put their cups on the ledge, counting the last five digits together. 

Henry puts his arms around Alex, pulling him into a kiss as the fireworks go off. 

Alex puts one arm around Henry, the other into his pocket. His hand closes on the box, hoping Henry gives him the chance and says yes. 

Henry pulled away. “Happy New Year, darling.”

It was comforting that it was just the two of them, not their friends. Events like this tended to be parties with alcohol, not the two of them in pajamas. 

Alex would say he was good at speeches, great even. Normally he could come up with them on the spot. Something about this though, this made him struggle.

“Happy New Year, love. I love you more than anything. You know that, right? More than getting into Congress, more than our dog and friends. All of it. You come first.”

Henry’s eyebrows furrow in slight concern. “I know that, Alex. I love you too.” 

“That’s reassuring- not that I didn’t know that already! I just want to be sure. I know the odds, but that doesn’t mean it’s a hundred percent guaranteed.”  
“You’re rambling, Alex. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong. I’m hyping myself up. You love me, I love you, so you should say yes.”

Henry opened his mouth to respond, but Alex pulled the box out of his pocket, opening it to show him the ring. 

Henry didn’t even look at it before pulling Alex by his collar into a kiss. 

“You’d be an idiot to think I’d say no.”  
“That’s a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write!!! I'm glad I was given the opportunity. This was a for an event on discord. If you would like to join, the link is [RWRB Discord Server: A Gray Area](https://discord.gg/JwardtVJRV)


End file.
